Et Dieu créa les animes
by Wilaham
Summary: Le combat entre les Enfers et le Paradis continue.Ainsi les deux cotés tentent par tout les moyens de reussir à l'emporter sur l'autre camps. l'avenir des mondes ne repose donc que sur cet ultime paris.YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Et Dieu créât Les Animés...

Disclaimer:...enfin c'est plutôt Sunrise et Bandai et autres auteurs! Quand à la bible c'est censé être la charte de conduite du fan-club de jésus créé il y à 2000 ans!

Melting-pot de plein d'animé avec plein de beau gosse!

Auteur: Wilaham

Rating: fouarf jamais compris qu'un seul niveau et ça tombe bien c'est celui-la NC-17

Couple: niehehe je n'aime vraiment qu'un slash mais comme je suis une littéraire et que j'aime ni les additions ni les multiplications faudra lire pour le savoir.

Alors forcement yaoi, il semble que j'ai été sevré à ça quand d'autre le sont au whisky, après pour les pauvres frustrée qui ne savent toujours pas ce que c'est et qui ont du mal avec la notion de slash je les retiens pas.

Salutation à vous belle compagnie, vous m'attendiez?

Et bien voila, le moment est arrivé je me lance! Esprit parmi les esprits doués d'une plume ou d'un clavier, je me permets donc de vous ennuyer ou de vous divertir c'est selon...pendant quelques chapitres.

Tout d'abords, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer un contrat; je ne suis qu'un esprit tout jeune, il se peut donc que, bien malgré moi soyez en sur, des erreurs se glissent dans mon récit.

Si c'est le cas veuillez avoir l'amabilité de me le signaler pour que le nécessaire soit fait.

Si ce que je raconte vous intéresse, ne soyez pas avare de compliment, il serait hypocrite de dire que je n'en espère pas! Flatter un esprit n'est pas difficile ni dangereux car n'ayant pas de cheville, celle-ci ne risque pas de gonfler!

A l'inverse si supporter mes élucubrations vous est trop dur, me le dire serait plus que bienvenue pour que, tranquillement, je puisse aller me terrer dans ma honteuse tenebritude.

En termes de contrat, la seule chose que je vous imposerais sera la sincérité avec un grand S!

En échange je vais tenter de vous relater en tout impartialité un récit tout droit sorti des mystères insondables et nébuleux de mon encéphale, un récit pourvu de drame, de magie, d'amûûr, de sexe, de sang, de choix cornéliens, de...hum...je m'emporte. Et tout cela pour tout simplement passer un bon moment en votre compagnie, je vous guiderais donc dans un monde à la fois familier et pourtant étrange avec des personnages tout aussi étrangement familier.

Voila vous êtes maintenant prévenus et si cela vous convient, mettez-vous donc à l'aise dans votre siège/fauteuil et cliquer sur le bouton «chapitre suivant».


	2. Chapter 2

Bien! Vous êtes toujours là! J'en suis heureux!

Pour notre débuts d'histoire, car il faut bien un début vous en conviendrez, tout à un début même le monde, nous allons donc nous rendre tout d'abords dans le royaume démoniaque par excellence: l'Enfer!

Je commence fort ne?!

Certes, un certain Sartre vous dira que «l'Enfer c'est les autres» et je ne peut qu'être d'accord avec ce sage homme, cependant un lieu indétectable pour le commun des mortels (que l'imaginaire populaire placerais au centre de la terre) existe bel et bien sous le nom d'Enfer (avec un s pour certaine croyance pas si loin de la vérité) Sa capitale se nommant même Pandémonium comme quoi les humains sont pas si con parfois.

Aujourd'hui, donc, était un jour relativement exceptionnel, pas que vivre en Enfer puisse être monotone avec les orgies, les pillages, les règlements de comptes, les déstructions massivements sélectives, les siestes crapuleuses ou pas d'ailleurs et le boulot, oui le gens travaillent en Enfer comme ailleurs, difficile de s'ennuyer, sauf pour certain être exceptionnelle dont nous parlerons plus tard!

Le «relativement» étant expliqué, venant en à «l'exceptionnel» car aujourd'hui aura lieu La Réunion, celle ayant lieu une fois tout les siècles permettant aux sept Satans principaux et leurs chef, le beau, le brillant, le froid Lucifer anciennement Lucifel, «l'étoile la plus brillante du petit matin»...mais ne lui dites pas que je vous ai communiqué son ancien titre ça le mets dans une rage folle parait qu'il trouve plus ça assez viril... Bref ces sept guguss avait rendez-vous avec leur Créateur et quelques uns de ses anges les plus fidèles... mignon mais à qui il faudrait débloquer le balais qu'il avait dans le...

Bref chaque siècle, chacun signaient une trêve de 24h durant laquelle ils faisait le point du siècle précèdent.

Le point sur quoime direz-vous ? Mais tout simplement sur Le Grand combat qui s'était engagé depuis que jaloux de l'attention que monopolisait l'homme, Lucifer alors Lucifel voulut prouver au Créateur que l'homme était une créature faible et indigne et insignifiante et moche et pas aussi bien foutu que lui. Il mit donc le dawa avec le grand D de Devil grâce à son histoire de la pomme.

Du génie il faut l'avouer... faut avouer aussi que les prototypes d'humains à l'époque n'était pas des lumières, parait que la pomme aurait aussi donné quelque neurones en plus et pas superflus.

Bref Le Créateur las de la crise d'ado de sa plus belle œuvre lui botta le train hors de sa demeure divine et lui donna comme ordre de tenter et éprouver Sa création si il était si malin.

Lulu bafoué décida alors de prouvé à son paternelle que ses jouets était pourris, il embarqua quelque copains et créât sa propre boite Enfer & Co et la spécialisa dans la destruction massive du genre humain.

Oui enfin ça c'est ma version un peu modernisée mais bon dans les faits c'est à peu prés ça!

Ainsi depuis des millénaires la balance penche périodiquement d'un coté et de l'autre et chaque siècle voit une réunion divine pour faire le points sur les bilans que tenait scrupuleusement les deux sociétés Enfer &Co et Paradis Inc.

Ainsi vendredi 13 juillet 2007 verrait la Réunion de Lucifer, quelque un de ses généraux (il était convenus de ne pas tous les sortir sinon le pugilat était a prévoir pour cela chacun avait prévus leurs tours) ainsi que le Créateur et ses plus proches serviteurs en nombre égal.

Vous avez sans doute remarqué et remarquerez que je passe souvent plus de temps à parler de l'équipe Diabolique que son pendant Angélique... ce n'est pas par préférence mais il se trouve qu'il sont beaucoup plus droooole..Les autres avec leur règles de bienséance, de pureté, de droiture, de religion de truc muche et de machin bah...ils sont bien mignon mais je passerais pas un siècle en leurs compagnie...quoi impartialité? J'ai parlé d'impartialité...Mais je suis si impartiale et honnête avec vous que je vous avouerez...en tant qu'esprit mes années d'errances ce sont passé du coté de l'équipe Black & red (j'aime pas l'altitude et suis frileux... comment les esprits ne sentent pas les changements de températures, c'est ab-so-lu-ment faux!) donc j'avoue mon ignorance quand à l'équipe White & blue et pis le peu de fois ou je les aie aperçus leur mine de circonstance m'ont très peu attiré voyez-vous!

Comment ça des a prioris! Vous devriez être contents on les découvrira ensemble! Vous me comprendrez sûrement!

Quoi vous voulez une découpe clair des forces de Dieu et des forces de Lulu? Vous qui tenez tant à l'impartialité vous serez content je ne vous direz que ce que j'en ai lue!

Notre monde est découpé en trois parties: Le Paradis, la Terre, L'Enfer.

Le paradis, dont la capitale est le si connus et recherché Eden est gouverné par Dieu aidé principalement par ceux qu'on appelle «Les sept anges qui se tiennent devant Dieu» (un peu longuet si vous voulez mon avis comme titres) Gabriel, Metatron, Sandalphon, Mickaël, Raphaël, Camaël. Certes il n'y en a plus que six puisque l'un des leurs, leur à fait faux bond- (suivez mon regards) secondé par les quatre cœur supérieurs les Séraphin, les Chérubin, l'Ordre des vertus et l'ordre des domination.

Ensuite l'Enfer, Royaume dont la capitale est Pandémonium dominé par Satan, anciennement appelé Lucifel, celui qui était à la droite de Dieu, l'étoile du matin, le plus lumineux, le plus sage, le plus juste, le plus intelligent le plus beau...

Comment ça, Lucifer m'a soudoyé pour faire son apologie... eh! Je ne suis pas l'un de ces esprits attardé qui hurle «gloire à Saaaaaaaattaaan» et autre «Anaaarckyyyyyyy» en égorgeant des cochons dindes à minuit dans un cimetière, ces abrutis ne savent même pas que l'heure la plus proche des Enfers est 03h00 du matin et non minuit qui est seulement l'heure des sorcières... ne m'y comparez pas je vous pris j'ai un certain standing moi!

Bref il est aidé en cela par ces généraux ceux qu'on nomment «les sept Satans des péchés capitaux» (ce qui vous conviendrez à quand même plus de classe que les guguss emplumés) nous avions donc dans l'ordres des champions et Apollons démoniaques: Asmodeus dit Asmodée, Bélial, Mammon, Baal, Astaroth, Belzébuth dirigé par Lucifer lui-même premier Satan et possédant chacun un nombre de légions important pour les seconder sur terre.

Il me reste trois règles de ce monde à vous communiquer pour vous détromper des croyances approximatives que vous entretenez, certes chaque Satan à un pêché le représentant particulièrement cependant il ne se contente pas que de cela ainsi Astaroth, Satan de la paresse et de l'oisiveté ne crachera jamais sur une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ainsi que Asmodeus démon de la jalousie, de la sensualité et de la fornication ne sera jamais contre une bonne boucherie.

Seconde règles, les démons ne sont pas immuables, certes ils sont éternels cependant avec les risques du métier et la dévorante ambition de chaque démon fallait s'attendre à ce que certain trop bien assis sur leurs lauriers, se les fassent roussir. Ainsi il fut prouvé au cours des siècles que bien qu'éternel les Satans pouvaient mourir de mort violente.

Bien sur les successions avaient des règles, genre duel où l'armes et le trait de caractères du supposé remplaçant contera pour le «couronnement» etc...

Seul Lucifer sut garder son trône jusque-là, les autres ce sont succédé plus ou moins rapidement.

Cependant il semblerait qu'une certaines stabilité ce soit trouvé ces derniers temps... enfin depuis deux siècles quoi. Les démons ayant pris les trônes semblent assez féroce, cruel et vicelard pour le conserver assez longtemps (une preuve? regardez les événements sur terre depuis deux siècle! vous aurez la réponse!)

Enfin, dernière règle dans notre monde «n'existe que ce en quoi les humains croient»

Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui croira aux fantômes, Démons, Anges et autres trucs nous existerons.

Tant qu'il restera un fidèle sur terre nous seront la et plus il y en aura plus nous seront puissant voici une autre raison de leur Combat, c'est la règle qui régit leur existence même.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est ainsi qu'en ce jours du 13/07/2007 à 6h66 ou 7h07 selon la version des protagonistes, la réunion eut lieu dans un endroit neutre et vide...: une tente au milieu du désert du Sahara.

Pas plus neutre comme lieu! Assez chaleureux pour les uns et assez proche du ciel pour les autres.

Comme en plus c'est mon lieu de naissance (et vi! Les esprits naissent, Môman était l'esprit d'une oasis et Pôpa un Djinn. Je vous amènerais l'album de famille un jour!) Je me sens totalement dans mon élément et encore plus indétectable, nous pouvons donc nous installer sans crainte ô compagnons!

En plus cette année est une grande première, les Démons choisit pour accompagner Lucifer ne sont jamais sortie en tant que Satan et n'ont donc jamais rencontré les Anges.

Il est l'heure, Ah en voila un qui arrive, et... tiens ça commence fort!

Une stature haute, droite pleine de fierté, des épaules larges, des muscles bien dessinés que l'on devine sous la tunique et la cape bleu marine. Une peau dorée, un visage dur et froid aux pommettes hautes et au nez arrogant, une bouche dur, bien dessiné dont la courbe pleine de morgue semble vous narguer et des yeux à la teinte bleu qui n'existe que dans le cœur des glaciers, plein de détermination et ou les sentiments n'ont pas leurs places. Une chevelure brune qui semble, à l'image du personnage, défier un peigne de venir s'y mêler.

Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente Mikaël, Archange des batailles, Prince des Anges, à la tête de l'armée de Dieu «celui qui est semblable à Dieu».

L'Essence même du guerrier.

Si les humains n'ont pas mentit sur quelque chose c'est sur la beauté des Anges par contre, ce spécimen est passé un peu à coté de «l'amour, la bonté, la miséricorde» qu'on accorde habituellement à ces créatures.

D'ailleurs voila le second, encore un Ange, il semblerais que ceux-ci soient plus ponctuel que les autres, et il semblerait aussi que le Créateur ait choisis une équipe offensive puisque le second membre de l'Angel team est l'«Ange de l'Amour Divin» ou «celui qui voit Dieu»un des gardiens de la portes de paradis, un des sept se tenant devant Dieu, celui qui est à la tête de 1200 Anges de la Destruction, l'archange Khamaël ou Camaël, dont malgré une stature plus menu et longiligne, la puissante présence n'en était que plus frappante.

Vêtu d'une tenus de bonze, statut reconnaissable au chakra présent sur son front et ce malgré ses cheveux blond atypique, il possédait des yeux tombant aux iris de couleur violine qui vous transperçaient aux accents désabusés ou indifférent, et une sagesse que seul de nombreux combats, échecs comme victoires permettaient d'acquérir, ce regard semblait déplacé dans ce visage trop jeune aux traits fin et aristocratique.

Quelque instant plus tard les deux jeunes hommes ne se souciant pas de l'autre avait sortit leurs gun respectif et les bichonnaient.

Se rendant compte de leur activité similaire ils échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un discret sourire de reconnaissance puis Mickaël se plaça à la droite de l'entrée tandis que Camaël s'installât en tailleur sur un coussin prés de celle-ci.

Le regard des deux Anges se fixa rapidement vers un coin sombre de la tente d'où s'avançât, comme naissant de l'ombre, un jeune homme à la chevelure aussi doré que l'ange précèdent, ses fils de soie blond balayant une peau pale et cachant parfois un regard d'un doux lapis-lazulis que le sourire fixé sur les adorables lèvres rose n'arrivait pas à réchauffer, le corps attrayant tout en finesse serré dans un trois pièce noire à la fois classique et ne laissant que supposer ce qu'il cachait achevait cette beauté.

Cet être qui possédait le visage que chaque humain comparerait à celui d'un Ange se nommait «Beli ya al» ou plus communément Bélial. Démon des Ténèbres et des sous dieu, connus comme un esprit dissolue, haineux et crapuleux, aimant le vice, la profanation des lieu sacrées, la fornication et le luxe. Satan du mensonge et du feu. Seigneur du nord de l'enfer.

Une sacrée crapule extrêmement intelligente si vous voulez mon avis tout en lui n'est que mensonge à commencer par son visage d'ange pour qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession en allant jusqu'à sa voix connus pour être suave et hypnotique.

L'atmosphère jusque la indifférente voir fraternel de la tente se chargea de cristaux de glace (un comble dans le désert!)

Le seul démon présent pencha la tête sur le coté, ses cheveux d'ange suivant le mouvement, un léger sourire un peu moqueur se faufila sur ses lèvres il observât les armes sortis puis sans en tenir compte, sans un mots ni aucun mouvement agressif il se dirigea dans un coin de la tente plus sombre remplis de coussin où il se laissa gracieusement tombé.

Durant quelque minute un silence froid régna dans la tente puis une silhouette indolente coupa la lumière entrant par la porte.

Un jeune homme asiatique au corps athlétique et bronzé. Le torse musclé emprisonné dans un filet, ses longues jambes soulignées par un large pantalon militaire, des cheveux brun hirsute coiffé en queue de cheval haute surmontant un visage aux trait fin, habituellement intelligent même si indifférent quoique ce matin un peu chiffonné et totalement endormis, cependant cet état de fait n'était pas inhabituelle pour Astaroth, Démon de l'oisiveté et de la paresse à qui il fallait bien une réunion exceptionnel pour le sortir de son lit avant midi.

Ce jeune homme qui venait de traverser la tente sans une once d'attention pour ses occupants Angéliques si ce n'est un grognement de salutation, un geste de la main à peine esquissé et qui s'avachissait en ce moment même sur son acolyte était un véritable géni.

Ce même jeune homme qui s'était douillettement installé dans les bras de Bélial et qui maintenant dormait du sommeil du juste cruellement interrompu par feu son réveil, reprenant ainsi son occupation favorite était aussi le trésorier général des Enfers.

Un mec sympa, agaçant à tout deviner avant tout le monde et franchement chiant avec ses «pff...galeeeere» mais sympa!

Le jeune brun grommela dans le giron de Bélial:

«Nous réveiller à une heure pareille,'sont pas humain!»

«C'est le cas de le dire en effet!» répondit celui-ci en caressant les cheveux de son ami.

La venue complètement indifférente d'Astaroth avait fait disparaître le froid ambiant ne laissant qu'une vigilance ferme du camp Angélique.

Soudain apparut simultanément deux êtres Angéliques, le premier très grand, en finesse mais possédant une silhouette puissante vêtu d'une tunique et cape semblable à celle de Mickaël quoique d'une teinte verte sombre, des yeux verts émeraude, l'un caché par une mèche de cheveux auburn, le visage bien dessiné gardant cependant une expression soigneusement impassible, totalement neutre, pas agaçante comme Mickaël ou dérangeante comme Camaël, simplement neutre, l'archange Gabriel ou Jibril, en imposait par cette force tranquille et maîtrisé. D'ailleurs «la main gauche de Dieu», «le messager» «celui qui faisait la force du Créateur» semblait protéger la seconde silhouette plus petite, je dirais même enfantine et totalement inconnu à mes archives.

Un petit brun aux cheveux noir indomptables, à la peau doucement doré, pas vraiment plus âgé qu'un enfant ayant passé sa douzième lune. Un enfant à l'allure chétive presque malade, insignifiant si il n'y avait pas eu ses yeux et sa présence.

Ses yeux! Des yeux vert, d'une teinte émeraude ou celle plus vénéneuse de la chartreuse, vert brillant, couleur de l'espérance et pourtant pas seulement, de l'innocence aussi, cette si cher innocence qui côtoyait dans ce visage d'enfant la sagesse, la tristesse la maturité acquise au cours de millénaire.

Des yeux verts qui semblaient porter en leur profondeur toutes les couleurs de la vie, de la Création...Mais aussi toutes ses douleurs comme si il était le monde ou que celui-ci faisait partit de lui

Des yeux verts qui venaient à l'instant de se poser sur moi, sourire puis reprendre leur tour d'horizon.

C'est donc Lui, cet être à l'origine de notre existence, Le Créateur.

Une nouvelle présence me tira de ma stupeur, admiration, hébétude de ce que vous voulez.

Bref si l'apparition du Créateur, devant lequel les Anges s'étaient inclinés, et que les Démons avait admirés malgré eux, avait réchauffé le coeur de chacun, et nous avait permis, même à moi, le temps d'un instant de retrouver l'espoir, cette nouvelle présence eut le don de refroidir toutes nos ardeurs.

Cet être dont la froide présence se reflétait dans la blancheur de sa longue chevelure, Dans le bleu-vert glacial et empoisonné de ses yeux, dans la pâleur de tout son être, dans le sourire cynique et méprisant de ses lèvres si parfaites et dans sa puissance écrasante.

Cette Créature au corps longiligne vêtu d'un long manteau de soie noir n'était autre que Lucifer, le Prince des Enfers.

Il avançât de quelque pas vers la table au centre de la tente et s'y installât étant ainsi délibérément irrespectueux envers le Créateur. Chaque siècle c'était le même cirque et ledit Créateur ne faisait même plus attention à cette impertinence. Il s'installât lui aussi entouré de ses trois Anges. Les Démons choisirent ce moment pour se réveiller et se placèrent autours de leur dirigeant.

«Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer!» murmura Lucifer d'une voix glaçante.

Un grondement sourd sortit hargneusement de la gorge de Mikaël

«Vous vous pensez si puissant et méprisez nos forces au point de venir en infériorité numérique dans le but de nous narguer!»

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, à trop voir la lumière les Anges auraient-ils perdu la vue?

Par acquis de conscience il jeta à œil à ses Généraux, Astaroth à sa droite, Bélial à sa gauche et... ou était cet abruti!

«Astaroth!» sa vois claqua dans les airs, et le démon se redressa lui jetant un regard endormis quoique craintif. «Où ce crétin d'Asmodeus se trouve?»

Astaroth lança un regard méchant à son supérieur voulant sûrement signifier «est-ce que j'ai l'air de sa secrétaire!» mais répondit tout de même d'une voie morne «sûrement dans son pieux où toute personnes sensés devrait être!»

Face à cette réponse plus que nonchalante, l'agacement de Lucifer se transforma peu à peu en colère.

A l'instant ou il décida de déverser tout son fiel sur son irrespectueux subordonné une belle vois grave se fit entendre, le faisant se retourner vers Bélial

«Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus à propos de déverser votre juste colére sur le sujet du retard qui risque d'empêcher cette réunion si importante.» susurrât-il en tournant un ordinateur portable dernier cri ou grâce à une aide magique, l'on pouvait voir un Asmodeus nu étalé sur des draps témoignant une soirée agitée. Ses long cheveux châtains aux doux reflets miels s'étalaient en une corolle autour de son visage en forme de cœur, si paisible ainsi endormi, ses long cils étalant une ombre sur sa peau d'albâtre. Son corps tout en muscles déliés et articulations fines jouant à un cache-cache sensuel avec le drap et les ombres que projetait le soleil en train de se lever. L'image même de la sensualité, presque innocente mais cela ce n'etait que parce que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Lucifer grogna et chargea Bélial de le réveiller en douceur.Le calme avant la tempéte.

«Asmodée...réveille-toi, il y à une surprise pour toi...extrêmement sexy et aussi bouillant qu'un volcan» dit celui-ci d'une voix sirupeuse tout en regardant Lucifer qui lui sourit d'un air goguenard totalement investit dans leurs punitions oubliant ainsi totalement les Anges intrigués et Astaroth qui s'endormait tranquillement sur la table.

«Hum...Béliaaaaaaaaaaal» gémit le bel endormi sans ouvrir les yeux «je sais que t'es sexy mais là, les succubes et incubes de l'orgie de cette nuit m'ont vidé, alors laisse moi dormir» soupirât-il en se retournant repoussant un peu plus le drap à la limite de sa chute de rein me faisant baver discrètement.

«Asmodée, chéri sais-tu quel jour nous sommes?» reprit Bélial

«Belichou je suis pas ton agenda, alors le jours qu'on est j'en sais rien et en ai rien à branler, clair! Maintenant laisse moi pioncer et retourne te coucher!!!» terminât le démon en se retournant une nouvelle fois.

«Il a totalement raison!» marmonnât Astaroth pendant que Bélial devenait vert face au surnom ridicule dont il était affublé.

«Merci Asta-chou! Je te nem...» Asmodée fronça les sourcils puis cligna des yeux, ildevait y avoirun problème urgent pour que Astaroth Démon de la paresse soit debout si tôt même mal réveillé, il se retournât et ouvrit brutalement deux orbes amethystesvers l'écran lui permettant de voir un Bélialà la moue boudeuse, un Astaroth endormis et un Lucifer...pas content du tout!

Révélation.

«MERDE! LA REUNION!!!»


End file.
